Ancestral Worship
Objectives *Defeat Vals Veran *Protect Golldir (optional) Walkthrough Talk to Golldir at the entrance to Hillgrund's Tomb. He explains that he is worried about his aunt, who ventured into their family crypt to stop a necromancer. Agree to help Golldir rid the crypt of Vals Veran. After Golldir unlocks the crypt, descend to a connecting hallway, where Golldir’s worst fears are confirmed; his aunt Agna lies dead in a pool of fresh blood. The nearby door is barred from the other side, so continue west, to a cave-in and through a Draugr-infested tomb corridor. The tomb opens into a deeper and much larger mausoleum with more enemies. Enter a circular chamber with animal sign carvings. Golldir will say that his aunt Agna told him that "The bear would show the way." Look around to find the sign of a bear, and on its right side is a pull chain that will open a passage through one of the coffins. Go through to find double iron doors that lead to the main crypt and an audience with the warlock Vals Veran. The challenge is twofold: killing Vals Veran and keep Golldir alive (optional). Vals Veran uses the teleporting spell and may teleport to a room hidden from the battle chamber where he will recover his health. He will then again teleport back into the chamber to resume the fight, and will resurrect draugrs that have been killed to help him. It is possible to kill Vals while he and Golldir are still speaking. The remaining Draugrs will continue their attack and Golldir will need to be protected. The quest concludes after the battle. If Golldir survives, he gives the Hillgrund Chest Key as a reward. Search Veran's corpse for a Crypt Key and the Chest Key on Golldir (if he died), along with two missives; read them to gain a better understanding of the threats Vals Veran was imposing. Use the Crypt Key to open the iron door (hard lock) atop the ceremonial stairs, which offers a quick exit. Golldir's chest in the antechamber beyond can be unlocked using the Chest Key. Assuming Golldir is alive, he is happy to become a Follower. Trivia *If Serana is a Follower, she will accompany Golldir and the Dragonborn. *If you loot any of the chest inside the tomb, Golldir may tell you that those things belong to his ancestors, but allows you to keep the loot as long as you help him defeat Vals Veran. *Golldir explains he's been scared of the tomb since his father locked him inside when he was a boy, but a letter to Golldir from Aunt Agna that can be retrieved from Golldir's corpse says it was his brother who locked him in. This is most likely an oversight. Bugs * If you revive Agna using Dead Thrall, she will not follow you when you leave the tomb. Even if you re-enter the tomb, she cannot be found. * Vals Veran's corpse may be partially submerged in the floor if you one-hit kill him using sneak & arrows, while he is still at the top platform, the Draugers will still appear but looting Vals body becomes impossible, unless you exit and re-enter the cell. Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests